U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,329 (Inventor: ULMACHNEIDER, Lawrence, A., Published: 3 Sep. 1974) describes a continuous injection molding system that includes a rotatable rotor member having a plurality of mold assemblies disposed about the periphery thereof. Each mold assembly has an injection chamber and an openable mold cavity. A stationary molten plastic supply means is disposed adjacent the periphery of the rotor member and is arranged to supply for example molten thermoplastic material to the injection chamber of a mold assembly as it is continuously moved past the supply means. Each mold assembly has an injection means arranged for movement into the injection chamber after the mold assembly has moved past the supply means to inject the molten thermoplastic material in the injection chamber into the mold cavity. Means is arranged to open each of the molds after the molten material injected therein has solidified, and to close the mold after removal of the solidified material therefrom and before the mold reaches the supply means. The means to open the molds and the injection means include a mold lifting hydraulic cylinder and an injection ram, respectively, and corresponding operating valves which engages and are actuated by a stationary cam member as the mold assembly is rotated about the stationary base assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,864 (Inventor: BRAUN, Dieter, B., Published: 11 Nov. 1975) describes a continuous injection molding system that includes a mold that is closed about an elongated element at a receiving location, and synthetic plastic material is introduced into the mold to injection-mold a synthetic plastic member about the element within the mold. The mold with the elongated element is advanced in a circular path until the material of the synthetic plastic member has hardened, and thereupon the mold is opened at a discharging location. The molds are closed by a pressure ram via a pressure spring as rollers roll along rails having a wavy configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,148 (Inventor: WISE, Joseph, Published: 21 Mar. 1978) describes a continuous injection molding system that includes a rotatable wheel having molding cavities formed in the perimeter thereof. Movable coring pins are mounted on the wheel perimeter and have cam track follower means which ride in stationary cam tracks positioned adjacent the wheel and which move the coring pins in and out of said cavities as said wheel rotates.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,620 (Inventor: BRUN, Charles, Jr., Published: 1 Jul. 1997) describes an injection molding system for serially molding articles that includes a circular array of molds, arranged in mold clamp assemblies, and a runner system coupling an extruder output with the circular array of molds. Each clamp assembly includes separate mold actuation mechanisms. The runner system includes an accumulator chamber which is defined in part by a vertically reciprocal piston that is actuated by a hydraulic cylinder. A valve is connected between the runner system and an input leading to an accumulator chamber of each mold of the circular array for sequentially directing the plasticized resin into each of the molds to form a molded article therein. A molded article extractor sequentially removes the molded article from each of the molds, and a molded article handling apparatus coupled to the molded article extractor arranges the molded articles in a series for removal through the central area.